<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sports Festival (1) by Catheeso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057344">Sports Festival (1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso'>Catheeso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CJMind, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Foreshadowing, Gen, i did not intend for it to be this long, my teleporting abilities strike again, one for all is still a mystery, part 1!, sports festival arc, the showdowns will be next time, tw: panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first two events of the Sports Festival! A mysterious General Studies kid is causing the remixed class 1-A some distress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BNHA AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mummy Aizawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Aizawa enter the room was like watching a horror scene come to life. Wow, he thought to himself, Kali and Bre weren’t joking when they said that he looked like a mummy. </p>
<p>Aizawa’s face was covered head-to-toe in bandages, only his eyes being visible. He really looked like he shouldn’t have even been out of the hospital bed. Not that he was one to talk with the bandages that were still wrapped around his forearms. Carter idly wondered what the scars on his arms would look like. </p>
<p>“We’ll be getting ready for the Sports Festival,” Aizawa said, jumping straight to the point. Effective, Carter admits to himself. </p>
<p>“Sensei?” A quiet voice piped up. Carter peered around the empty seat in front of him where Ellis would’ve sat had he not been expelled and saw it was Lily Lovell who was talking. “Should we be doing the Sports Festival at all? I mean- we just had a villain attack the school.”</p>
<p>“It’s necessary,” Aizawa replied curtly. “To demonstrate that U.A.’s crisis management protocols are sound. That’s the thinking, apparently. Compared to past years, there’ll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is the greatest opportunity you’ll get. It’s not an event that can be canceled over a few villains.”</p>
<p>“That sounds kinda dumb,” a voice muttered behind him. Carter looked behind him and saw Cyrus slumped over his desk. </p>
<p>“Want to speak up?” Aizawa asked. Cyrus jumped in his seat and recoiled.</p>
<p>“I mean- it’s just, I don’t really get it? They broke into our school. Shouldn’t we be more careful about demonstrating our quirks to the entire world?”</p>
<p>“They infiltrated U.A. and proceeded to do absolutely nothing of importance,” Aizawa snapped. “Pro heroes will be watching every movement you students make so they can determine who they want for internships. This is possibly the most important event in the entire year. This could make or break your career.”</p>
<p>Cyrus gulped and nodded.</p>
<p>“Our Sports Festival is one of Japan’s biggest events! The Olympics were once the world’s Sports Festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self. As far as Japan is concerned, what’s taken the place of the Olympics is the U.A. Sports Festival.”</p>
<p>“Some people who get internships with big heroes never make it past sidekicks,” Ethan said.</p>
<p>“Be careful, Ethan, or that might be you,” Liam snickered.</p>
<p>“Naturally, you’ll gain valuable experience and popularity is you’re picked up by a big-name hero. But your time is limited. Show the pros what you’re made of here, and you’ll make futures for yourselves,” Aizawa told them. “This happens once a year, so you’ll have three chances. If you’re hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can’t miss!”</p>
<p>The class ended soon after that and classes flew by in a flash until lunchtime came. Carter found himself restless as he thought about it more and more. He’ll only have three chances to prove to the world that he can be a hero. This all becomes a lot more complicated when you factor is the fact that he never wanted to be a hero. Of course, he could always transfer to Gen, but he’s already proved himself during the USJ. To move departments now feels like...giving up. </p>
<p>Carter bit his lip as he grabbed his messenger bag and stood up. He doesn’t know what to think.</p>
<p>Bre walked up next to him and shoves him playfully, “excited?”</p>
<p>“That’s one way to put it,” Carter laughed nervously, adjusting his glasses. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry so much!” Bre replied, poking him in the head. “You’ll do great!”</p>
<p>“I wish I could say the same for you,” Carter snarked, the tightness in his chest easing up ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“I’m kinda worried people won’t like my quirk,” Kali admitted, sitting on the desk in front of them, Kimi and Destiny hovering nearby. “It’s a little similar to Shigaraki’s, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>“Not really,” Kimi replied, tapping their chin. “Shigaraki’s quirk is more dusty. Yours is gooey.”</p>
<p>“Like Bre’s quirk!” Destiny added helpfully.</p>
<p>“Her quirk is nothing like my quirk!” Bre squawked, holding her hair away from Kali like the other might steal it. </p>
<p>The group started to walk away, Kimi and Destiny branching off to form their own little group and talking to Liam. </p>
<p>“Hey, let’s do our best,” Kali said, elbowing him the ribs. Carter nodded and wheezed, holding his ribs, giving a thumbs up. Bre giggled at his pain.</p>
<p>“So~,” Bre dragged out, fiddling with her hands.</p>
<p>“Spit it out,” Carter said. “I know you want to ask something.”</p>
<p>“Why did you guys decide to go into the hero course?” Bre asked curiously. </p>
<p>“Spite,” Kali answered.</p>
<p>Carter choked on a laugh, “I’m sorry, what?”</p>
<p>Kali raised an eyebrow like he was dumb. “Exactly what I said, spite.”</p>
<p>“Elaborate?” Bre pressed, muffling her own laughter. Kali sighed like they were being cryptic ones.</p>
<p>“I’ve been told my entire life that my quirk is a villainous quirk. I mean, corrosion could so easily kill someone. Plus, you saw that Shigaraki guy. So, I decided that since everybody told me I was gonna be a villain, I would be the number one hero. Boom, spite.”</p>
<p>“That’s actually kinda reasonable,” Carter admitted, tilting his head to the side. “What about you, Bre?”</p>
<p>“Money,” Bre deadpanned. </p>
<p>“Money?” Carter repeated, making an odd wheezing sound.</p>
<p>“Yeah, y’know? My quirk’s pretty flashy so I could get pretty famous. With fame comes money, at least for pros. So, money.”</p>
<p>“Stain would hate you,” Kali joked.</p>
<p>“Stain can kiss my rich ass,” Bre smirked. “What about you, CJ?”</p>
<p>“CJ?”</p>
<p>“It’s a nickname, loser. Your first and middle name initials.”</p>
<p>“How the hell do you know my middle name.”</p>
<p>“I have my ways.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how ominous that sounds?”</p>
<p>Kali coughed, “as funny as this is, you never answered the question.”</p>
<p>“You see,” Carter laughed nervously, “that’s the funny thing. I didn’t wanna be a hero.”</p>
<p>Kali and Bre both stopped and stared at him.</p>
<p>“You...didn’t want to be a hero?” Kali said slowly. “Yet, you’re in the hero course.”</p>
<p>Carter laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.</p>
<p>“How?” Bre asked. “<em>Why</em>?”</p>
<p>“My friend Jaiden always wanted to be a hero but since her quirk only made her have cat ears she told me to apply for the hero course. Y’know, for her dead dream. I wanted to apply for the General Department. I only applied for the hero course because I thought I wouldn’t get in.”</p>
<p>“And you didn’t request to move departments after you got your acceptance letter?” Bre asked incredulously as they started walking again.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m stubborn. I dug my own grave so I’m gonna die in it. Also, can you imagine me trying to explain that to the teachers?” Carter shivered exaggeratedly. “I’d literally rather die than explain that to Aizawa.”</p>
<p>“So when you’re big and famous on TV, what’re you gonna tell the public?” Bre questioned.</p>
<p>“The truth?”</p>
<p>“Carter, I hate to tell you this, but you’re as dumb as a brick,” Kali said, ignoring Carter’s noise of protest. “You gotta come up with something better.”</p>
<p>“Better? I’m not gonna lie!”</p>
<p>“CJ, that’s literally what politics is. You have to lie to be a successful pro hero,” Bre clapped him on the back. </p>
<p>“And your reasons are good for the public?” Carter grumbled.</p>
<p>“Spite is surprisingly relatable,” Kali grinned, raising her eyebrows in challenge. “Aren’t you still in Heroics because of spite?”</p>
<p>Carter scowled at her, not wanting to agree out loud. That would just hurt his non-existent pride even more. </p>
<p>They finally entered the cafeteria and Carter took that as an excuse to drop the subject. He never really liked it, it was always too crowded and busy and it made his anxiety shoot through the roof with all the people inside. It was like a tangled thorn bush inside his chest that grew in size when he entered the cafeteria. </p>
<p>“Hey Bre, isn’t your family a bunch of pros?” Kali asked as they sat down with their lunches. “I swear I’ve seen your older sister on TV before.”</p>
<p>“Older sibling,” Bre corrected. “And, yeah, they’re a pro. Endothermic. Their quirk is similar to mine.”</p>
<p>“So what I’m hearing is that a tiny part of you wants to impress your sibling by becoming a pro, too,” Carter teased. </p>
<p>Bre shoved him with a glare, “no, it’s for the money. I wanna be famous.”</p>
<p>“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Kali said through bites.</p>
<p>“Um, always? How do you people not know this by now.”</p>
<p>Carter snorted into his rice, smothering his smile by stuffing his face. The Sports Festival felt like some big thorn bush covered in thorns and false roses just on the horizon. There were a lot of expectations and pressure that came with it, but knowing that he would be competing with his friends made that thorn bush seem a little less daunting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Thorn Bush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning for panic attacks! I figured that I might as well cover this sooner than later. A lot of people might say that somebody can’t be a pro hero with anxiety, but I disagree.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a crowd gathered outside class 1-A. Carter stared at the kids who stared right back. Oh, how he would love to have Aizawa’s intimidation factor right now. It worked on everyone except Present Mic and Kali. Present Mic seemed immune to it while Kali just didn’t care.</p><p>Kali was scary sometimes.</p><p>“Why the fuck are there people here,” Kali said, standing next to them.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m hoping if I glare at them enough they’ll leave,” Carter replied. “It’s not working so far.”</p><p>“You’re as intimidating as a third-grader, Carter,” Kali deadpanned. </p><p>“That’s not fair, I’ve met third-graders who were taller than me. Have you seen a five-foot-two third-grader? Terrifying.”</p><p>“That sounds like a short person problem,” Kali said. “More accurately, that sounds like a <em>you</em> problem.”</p><p>“They’re scoping out the competition, idiot,” Amelia said, shoulder checking him as she shoved her way past. Rude. “We’ve fought villains before, of course, they wanna see what we’re made of. Now, move out of the way.”</p><p>“It’s true we came to get a look, but you sure are nice,” said a kid with purple hair. “Are all the kids in the hero course like this?”</p><p>“Nope! Just her,” Connor chirped, draping an arm around Amelia. </p><p>“Gotta say, I’m a little disillusioned if this is what you’re offering. Those of us who didn’t make the hero course are stuck in General Studies and other tracks. There’s quite a few of us. Did you know that?”</p><p>Carter felt a pang of guilt. This kid could’ve been a hero if he had just done what he wanted to do. He actually wanted to be a hero while Carter got in on a stupid bet. He had taken away this kid’s chance of being a hero because he was being selfish and didn’t change departments. </p><p>Carter jolted out of his thoughts when a hand landed on his arm. Bre was looking at him with an expression that said ‘don’t be an idiot’. He swallowed with a dry mouth and nodded.</p><p>“Depending on the results of this Sports Festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the reverse is also possible for you. Scoping out the competition?” The purple-haired kid considered them for a while, a sharp glint in his eye. “This’ll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war.”</p><p>Wow, okay. No pressure. Hahahaha. Absolutely no pressure at all. Carter might be currently suffocating inside this thorn bush but that tightness in his chest is just nerves. Yeah, nerves. And his shaking and his sudden shortness of breath. He is perfectly fine. This is all all right.</p><p>“Hey!” Another voice shouts. “I’m from class 1-B, next door! Heard you guys fought some villains! Wanted to find out more, but all I’m seeing are some arrogant kids!”</p><p>The class 1-B student shoved his way to the front of the crowd. “You better not make a fool of the hero course at this thing!”</p><p>The class stood in silence as Amelia tsked and shoved her way past the group of students crowding the entrance.</p><p>“Kali,” Carter said weakly, grabbing her sleeve. “I think I’m gonna pass out.”</p><p>Kali looked to him sharply, noticing his uneven breaths, his (probably) panicked looking eyes, and nodded. She motioned to Bre said something but Carter couldn’t focus as she dragged him away and past the crowd, saying a simple “move it” as she walked through. Wow, he thought through the fog that clouded his mind, she’s really good at this.</p><p>Oh, he was on the ground now? That makes sense, his legs feel like jelly. They’re still watching him, they’re always watching him, they’re judging him, oh god why are there so many people, they’re-</p><p>“Carter!” Kali snapped, shaking him by the shoulders. He gasped on instinct and coughed, trying to regain oxygen he didn’t have.</p><p>There was tapping on his arm. Why was someone tapping on his arm? That’s kinda annoying. Carter blinked down at the finger tapping his arm finally connected it to a face. Bre was tapping on his arm.</p><p>5 - 7 - 8</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. Right, he needs to breathe. Carter sucked in a breath and choked, trying to hold it.</p><p>“Slowly,” Bre said, still tapping. “Breathe slowly.”</p><p>Carter blocked everything out and focused on his breathing. Tap tap tap tap tap. In. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Hold. Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. Out. More taps, more breaths. </p><p>His racing heart slowed and he felt the thorn bush loosen and the fog leave. Carter took a moment to try and understand where he was. </p><p>He was sitting on the floor. That was nice, he felt very hot right now and the floor was strikingly cold. Kali and Bre were crouched next to him, looking concerned. Bre still had her arm on his sleeve. They were in an empty hallway. No Gen Ed students, no class 1-B, no overwhelming guilt. No crowds. No thorn bush.</p><p>“What happened?” He croaked.</p><p>“Panic attack,” Bre replied, her voice unnaturally soft. Oh yeah, that makes sense. He’s had these before, this shouldn’t surprise him. </p><p>“Right, okay,” Carter nodded, moving to stand up. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kali reached up and steadied him, “no need to apologize. They shouldn’t have been crowding us like that.”</p><p>“I’ll enjoy sweeping the floor with them during the Sports Festival for that,” Bre joked lightly, letting him lean on her. “Just like I’ll sweep you two.”</p><p>“I’ll count on that,” Carter replied, wheezing a half-laugh. God, he felt tired. He hasn’t had a panic attack since sixth grade. Mostly because people never talked to him enough for him to get overwhelmed. And he ate lunch in the library. And he didn’t do any clubs or extracurriculars. God, his life before U.A. was sad. </p><p>“Wanna go to Recovery Girl?” Kali asked.</p><p>“I think she’d actually skin me if I go into her office again,” Carter laughed. </p><p>“Well it’s either you get skinned by Recovery Girl or we all get skinned by Aizawa since we’re late to his class right now,” Kali pointed out. Carter frowned, had they really been gone that long?</p><p>“Yeah, we’re taking you to Recovery Girl,” Bre said, looking slightly panicked at the thought of trying to explain this to Aizawa.</p><p>“Not to mention that if we explain what happened, he’ll send you to Recovery Girl anyways,” Kali shrugged. Bre and Carter both stopped and stared at her. “What? He cares about our health. Why do you think he expels kids with zero potential? It’s so they don’t die on the battlefield.”</p><p>Carter said nothing in response, simply electing to follow Kali and Bre to Recovery Girl’s office. He’s anxious the school’s gonna expel him for this. Can anyone name one hero with social anxiety? No, you can’t, because pros can’t be nervous when in an interview and breakdown. </p><p>He still felt slightly lightheaded as they entered the office, Kali and Bre holding his arms so he wouldn’t bolt.</p><p>“Why are you here?” Recovery Girl asked, walking over to them. “I don’t see any injuries.”</p><p>“Carter had a panic attack,” Kali said, stone-faced as Carter squirmed in their grip. Tattle-tales. </p><p>Recovery Girl blinked at the trio before sighing and shaking her head. “You two,” she said, pointing to Kali and Bre, “leave.”</p><p>Kali and Bre looked at each other before walking out of the room, leaving Carter alone with a demon disguised as a nurse. Probably not actually, but that's what it felt like right now. Like he said earlier, still kinda lightheaded. </p><p>“Why did you panic?” Recovery Girl asked more softly than he was anticipating.</p><p>“There was a crowd gathered outside our classroom,” Carter mumbled. “They talked about how some kids couldn’t get into the heroes course and instead got placed in general and I-“ Carter cut himself off.</p><p>“And I what?” Recovery Girl pressed.</p><p>“And I just felt guilty,” Carter admitted. “I was originally gonna apply for General but instead I applied for Heroics and all I can - could - think about is the kids that tried to get into the heroes course and couldn’t because I got in instead.”</p><p>Recovery Girl pursed her lips. Carter felt the heavyweight of dread settle in his stomach. He just admitted that he didn’t want to be in the heroes course. They were gonna move him for sure.</p><p>“Do you have diagnosed anxiety disorder?” Recovery Girl finally asked. Carter blinked, not expecting the question.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I-I take medicine for it.”</p><p>Recovery Girl nodded and turned to her computer, leaving Carter to fidget nervously, watching her out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Why you’re in the heroes course doesn’t matter to Aizawa, if that’s what you’re worried about right now,” Recovery Girl told him, not looking away from her computer. “All that matters to him is that you try your hardest to become a hero, which I’m assuming is what you’re doing?”</p><p>“Of course I’m trying! I-I have this opportunity I never thought I would have, I’m not gonna throw it away.”</p><p>“There. You’re trying as hard as the rest of your classmates to become a hero, you deserve your place in class 1-A.”</p><p>He never thought about it like that. Was he working as hard as the rest of his classmates? He was certainly trying to. It didn’t feel like enough right now, but maybe one day he would catch up.</p><p>“I’ve just emailed Principal Nezu about you. U.A. should take care of any bills that come with your medication,” Recovery Girl said, handing him three paper slips that excused his and his friend’s absences. “Now, hurry along.”</p><p>Carter nodded and thanked her as he left the office. Kali and Bre were standing outside, talking to each other. </p><p>“How did it go?” Kali asked.</p><p>“You’re not getting expelled are you?” Bre teased.</p><p>“Shut up,” Carter snorted, shoving Bre. “Let’s just get to class.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We’re All Terrible at Motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Waiting for the event to start, the friend group finds themselves talking to each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carter frowned and pulled at his gym uniform. His bandages from the USJ had come off a while ago and the scars were a lot more noticeable than Carter had thought they would be. Aizawa was still in bandages, but he was staying in the commentary box during the Sports Festival. </p><p>“Is it too late to just drop out of U.A.?” Carter asked, slumping into his arms.</p><p>“Yep!” Bre chirped, looking at her phone. “You’re stuck with me forever!”</p><p>Carter groaned as Destiny pat his back sympathetically. “You’ll do great,” Destiny reassured him. “Don’t listen to Bre.”</p><p>“That should just be a rule of life,” Kimi said. “Don’t listen to Bre.”</p><p>“The same could be said for you, Kimi,” Kali pointed out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay, wow!” Kimi said loudly. “I can see where I’m not wanted. See if I help you during the events!”</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be helping each other out in the events,” Destiny said.</p><p>“Last year there was a teamwork event in the third years had to work together in some sort of laser tag thing,” Carter noted. “So there could be something like that, possibly.”</p><p>“I’ll screw over my own team,” Bre grinned. “Only one person can be number one!”</p><p>“Wow, Bre. Look at you, teamwork extraordinaire. I’m sure your teammates will <em>love</em> you,” Kali snarked.</p><p>“That’s, like, the fastest way to lose,” Kimi said. </p><p>“Speedrunning: loser edition,” Carter smiled as Bre stuck her tongue out at him. </p><p>“Do you think your parents will be watching?” Destiny asked the group, chin resting on her hand. “My parents are in the stands right now.”</p><p>“Probably?” Kali guessed. “My parents were always supportive of my spite-induced dream of getting into U.A..”</p><p>“If they are, they’re watching from home,” Kimi said. “What about you and Carter, Bre?”</p><p>“Um, my mom’s watching from home along with my older sibling. They’re pro heroes, well my mom isn’t anymore but my sibling is, so they’re really excited for this,” Bre tilted her head like she was considering it. “I think that my sibling’s only gonna be here for the first part, though. Last I heard they had picked up some big mission.”</p><p>“My mom’ll be watching, I think,” Carter replied. “I’m not sure about my dad and my siblings. They might be asleep since they live in America.”</p><p>“Your dad lives in America?” Destiny asked.</p><p>“Divorced,” Carter answered. “My older brother and sister live with him.”</p><p>“That kinda sucks,” Kimi frowned.</p><p>“I mean, not really? They’ve been divorced my entire life so I don’t really care that much.” </p><p>“Carter’s troubling home life aside, who are you guys rooting for to win this?” Kali asked. “And no, you can’t say yourselves.”</p><p>Bre pouted.</p><p>“I love y’all, but I’m rooting for that Shinso kid,” Kimi said. “He’s got spunk. Hopefully, he replaces Pandora. She’s a bitch.”</p><p>“More like hopefully, he replaces Amelia. We worked together during the USJ but she insists that I’m some sort of demon,” Carter complained. “And I’m personally rooting for Destiny.”</p><p>“Me?” Destiny asked, flushing. “Why me?”</p><p>“Your quirk is great and you have a nice personality. Better than Hitoshi coming and declaring war on us,” Carter explained, feeling his own face go slightly red. Also, you’re incredibly pretty, he thought to himself. </p><p>“Then, I hope you win!” Destiny smiled. Carter’s heart did that weird flip thing and he felt his face heat up even more. God, he hates emotions, especially this gooey one.</p><p>“Ignoring these two lovebirds, I hope Kali wins. The only reason why is because her motive is spite. That’s hard-core,” Bre finger gunned Kali with a wink. </p><p>“Bre so she gets a lot of money,” Kali said. </p><p>“Wow, you two are shallow,” Kimi snickered. </p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kali said. “Being shallow and sarcastic is literally my entire personality.”</p><p>“It’s true! She’s very rude,” Carter added. </p><p>“Thank you, Carter!”</p><p>“Friendship ended at Kali and CJ, my new best friends are Destiny and Kimi,” Bre deadpanned.</p><p>“Oh no, take her back!” Destiny said. “We don’t want Bre!”</p><p>“Ugh, who knew Bre was contagious?” Kimi stuck their tongue out.</p><p>“Hey!” Lara called from the front of the room, next to the door. “We have to go out on the field now.”</p><p>“Good luck?” Carter offered.</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll need it,” Bre winked, grabbing Carter by his arm and tugging him along. </p><p>Carter regained his own footing by the time they exited into the open stadium. His heart leaped up into his throat as he saw the stands full of people cheering. Cheering for him, he realized. They were cheering for all of U.A. which means that some were cheering for him. He smiled nervously, he would do his best. </p><p>“It’s U.A.’s Sports Festival! The one time each year our fledgling heroes compete in a ruthless grand battle!” Present Mic shouted, his voice echoing through the stadium. “First up, you know who I’m talking about! The miraculous rising stars who brushed off a villain attack with their steely willpower! The first-years of the hero course!”</p><p>They entered the field fully. Wow, that’s a <em>lot</em> of people. Kali shoved him with her elbow with an expectant smile. Right, breathe. Navigate the thorn bush. </p><p>“It’s class A!”</p><p>If the crowd was cheering before than that was nothing. It was almost deafening.</p><p>“Wow, all that cheering for us,” Liam laughed. “It almost makes me nervous!”</p><p>“It just gets me excited!” Ava replied.</p><p>“Following class B, it’s class C, D, and E of General Studies! And here comes the support course classes, F, G, and H! And the business course...”</p><p>That could be me, Carter thought as he looked at General Studies. But it’s not. It’s not me and I’m gonna do my best as a Heroics student.</p><p>The crack of a whip brought his attention back to the stage in front of the first-years. Midnight stood there with her whip...thing. “Now for the athlete’s oath!”</p><p>“R-rated? Should she even be in a high school?” Carmen asked.</p><p>“Shut it!” Midnight shouted with another crack of her whip (he’s just gonna call it a whip, he has no clue what it is). “Pipe down! Your student representative is from class 1-A, Destiny Mendez!”</p><p>“Destiny’s the student representative?” Cyrus asked. “I didn’t know that.”</p><p>“Well, duh. She got first in the entrance exam,” Kacey replied. “It probably would’ve been Lara if she hadn’t gotten in due to recommendation.”</p><p>“The hero course entrance exam, you mean,” a girl with blonde hair sighed.</p><p>Destiny stepped up on stage with a smile. “We’re all here for one reason or another. Whether to be a hero or just try our best. No matter what, we’re U.A. students! And we’ll always go-“</p><p>Destiny raised her fist in the air as the rest of the first-years cheered.</p><p>“PLUS ULTRA!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Easy Win</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An obstacle course is nothing when you can literally teleport. Carter’s also finding out a little more about his quirk and how he uses it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An obstacle course. A fucking obstacle course. Carter couldn’t believe his luck. </p><p>“Do you think they forgot that they have a student that can literally teleport?” Kali asked, looking like she would rather die than run. “This is rigged.”</p><p>“Are you joking? This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me!” Carter laughed. </p><p>“This isn’t fair at all,” Bre complained, sulking.</p><p>“Cheer up guys, I’m sure you’ll do alright! See you guys at the finish line!” Carter grinned and winked. Okay, so maybe he was being a little cocky but he couldn’t help it! The first event is literally the easiest thing on the planet for him! He wondered if Midnight even thought about him when she chose the event. Or maybe it was on random shuffle. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Bre grumbled, shifting into a running position. “Smirk all you want, I’ll get first in the next event.”</p><p>“Sure, Jan,” Carter patted her on the back. </p><p>A long and loud beep started them and Carter took the chance to focus on the teleport. Glitching so far away took more energy than teleporting only five feet away, so he let it build up more slowly than he would’ve normally. Surprisingly, it usually hurt less. </p><p>A burst of static and Carter stumbled, slightly dizzy. The stadium went quiet as he took the step over the finish line. But Mic recovered the quickest.</p><p>“And just like that, we have the first person to cross the finish line in a surprising turn of events! Class 1-A’s Carter Laffitte!!” Present Mic shouted. The stadium burst into noise and people cheered for <em>him</em>. Damn, this quirk might be kinda cool. </p><p>He turned and looked at the screen displaying the people still running the obstacle course. Hah, losers. Have fun actually running. </p><p>Carter tuned out Present Mic’s commentary as he watched his classmates. Destiny was in the lead, using her ice to create a fast path past everyone else while freezing people to the floor. Lara kept up a steady pace next to her and a General Studies kid in third place. </p><p>Then, a robot came and Carter saw just why Destiny got first in the entrance exam. She skidded past the side, too fast for the robot to follow, and brushed it with her fingers. Ice, like spikes, shot out of the robot, destroying it instantly. All while Destiny kept moving, not looking back. </p><p>The Gen Ed kid tumbled as he tried to avoid the robots while Lara slowed down and navigated through like the robots were a maze. Carter was delighted to see both Kali and Bre at the front of the crowd, utilizing the ice created by Destiny to go faster than the other kids. Kali tugged her leather gloves off and melted the robot in front of her into nothing while Bre slowed it down with her goo. </p><p>‘The Fall’, Present Mic called it, was next. Destiny crouched lower to the ground as ice ramped out in front of her, creating a bridge. She wobbled as skidded across the gaps, but got to the other side safely. Lara followed close behind, simply flying across while Kali ran across the ice.</p><p>“Sorry Bre!” She called out as she melted the ice behind her. Her voice sounded fuzzy when it came out of the speakers. “But I gotta win this!”</p><p>Bre stumbled to a halt and cursed, looking for a way to get across safely. A girl from the Support Course flew past her and Bre abruptly reached out and grabbed ahold, using the Support Course student to piggyback her across. Smart. Hatsume Mei, he’s pretty sure.</p><p>Destiny stopped short at the minefield, looking around as to try and figure out how to get across. Lara jumped and flew across, shooting Destiny a wink. Destiny scowled playfully, making her way around the edges. </p><p>Kali skidded to a stop and crouched down, shoving her hand on the ground. The ground disintegrated in front of her, the mines exploding as her corrosion reached them. It cleared a clear stripe of land - though slightly dipped down - and ran across. Destiny watched and blew up her own strip of land to run across. </p><p>It was a race between all three of them, the Gen Ed kid and Bre following close behind with Hatsume in fifth. More people in the back, including Kimi who was surprisingly lagging slightly behind. Not that he was judging, of course. </p><p>The buzzer rang again and he looked up with a grin as he saw Destiny enter the field, panting but victorious (ignoring him). Lara followed a split-second behind, frost covering her legs. She looked slightly annoyed, but still happy she got third. More and more people followed, including that Shinso kid. Huh, good for him. </p><p>“I’m still saying that was rigged,” Bre grumbled as she walked over, panting heavily. Destiny and Kali followed, equally out of breath.</p><p>“My fingers are numb,” Destiny complained. “And I didn’t even get first.”</p><p>“I would say I’m impressed with myself, but I didn’t anticipate how easy that would be. Besides the running part, of course.”</p><p>“Of course,” Carter said dryly. “You just used Destiny’s icy slip-and-slide to your advantage.”</p><p>“So did half of the other contestants,” Kimi pointed out as they walked up, stretching their arms. “It’s a good idea.”</p><p>“You’re sweating ice, Destiny,” Kali said.</p><p>“I know, I can feel it,” Destiny wheezed.</p><p>“Let’s go over the results!” Midnight called out, looking to the big display board.</p><p>Carter got first, of course. Destiny got second and Lara got third. Fourth was Ibara Shiozaki, fifth was Juzo Honenuki, sixth was Kali, and seventh was Bre. The list went on and Carter found himself looking for his classmates. Kimi got eleventh, Ava got thirteenth, Peter got fourteenth, Charlie got fifteenth, Kacey got sixteenth, Owen got seventeenth, Carmen got eighteenth, Amelia got nineteenth (bitch), Connor got twentieth, Ethan got twenty-first, Liam got twenty-fourth, Lily got fortieth, and Pandora got forty-second.</p><p>Wow, some of his classmates barely scraped by. That Gen Ed kid, Shinso, got twenty-seventh. Hastume also got in at forty-first. Those two assholes from class 1-B got in, too. Monoma and Tetsutetsu. </p><p>“The top forty-two from this qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don’t worry! We’ve got another way for you to show your stuff!” Midnight said. “And now the main section <em>really</em> begins! The press corps going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you’ve got!”</p><p>Motherfucker. Has he ever mentioned that he hates the teachers here? He should’ve gone to Shiketsu.</p><p>“Now, on to the second event! I already know what it is, of course. Dying in suspense? Next up is this!”</p><p>A calvary battle. Not...that bad? He doesn’t think so. It could be worse. Kali’s probably dying at the prospect of teaming up with people.</p><p>“Participants, on their own, will form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse-and-rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle - snag your opponents’ headbands while you’re guarding your own but with one exception!”</p><p>Midnight paused for dramatic effect.</p><p>“Each of you has been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event! Your individual point values start at five, at the bottom! So the student who took forty-second place is worth five points, forty-first is worth ten, get it? But, our first place participant is worth ten million points!”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mother’s Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk with the mysterious Lara.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t end up getting first place. Upsetting, but at least they passed in second. He had gotten his headband snatched by Kali’s team who then played keep-away for the entire round before getting yoinked by Shinso. Bre and Charlie joined his team, along with Hatsume. He had gotten onto his knees and begged Bre to be on his team after Hatsume joined (it was more for show than anything else, but Bre seemed to appreciate the effort). Charlie just walked up and fist-bumped him with a nod. It was a good team. </p>
<p>His classmates that got to the third event were Bre, Lara, Destiny, Kali, Charlie, Kacey, Owen, Amelia (fuck, please don’t make him fight her), Peter, and Ava. Pandora had thrown a <em>fit</em> when her team lost and ended up causing such a ruckus that the teachers had taken her aside for a talk with Aizawa. </p>
<p>Carter took the intermission to stretch his limbs. His body felt oddly stiff from all the back-and-forth he had been doing during the Calvary Battle.</p>
<p>He thought about talking to Destiny when Lara caught his eye. She was walking in the opposite of the cafeteria, heading under one of the stone overhangs. Carter felt himself move to follow her.</p>
<p>She was leaning on the wall, watching the outside world with an unreadable expression. </p>
<p>“I felt useless during the USJ, did you know that?” She asked softly. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” He said, walking up next to her, his hands in his pockets. </p>
<p>“I’ve felt useless before, but never like that. You and your friends helped save All Might while I was stuck watching Thirteen. Not that I’m not happy they’re alive, I just wish I could’ve done more. Our teachers got hurt and I did nothing to save them.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” Carter said. “I watched Aizawa get his head smashed in and did nothing.”</p>
<p>“You helped All Might.”</p>
<p>“‘Helped.’ Yeah, sure,” Carter snorted sarcastically, thinking back to his fuzzy head trying to process the skeleton that was in front of him. No one can help All Might at this point, he was falling down a steep cliff. Trying to help him would only make the stable ground under you crumble. Your hope will tremble and shake as the symbol of piece tumbles down the cliff. “No one can help the number one hero.”</p>
<p>If Lara heard the other meaning of his words, she said nothing about it. </p>
<p>“You know how Bre’s the daughter of famous heroes?” Lara asked.</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“My family is the same way. Controlling air has always been a very powerful quirk, my parents are pro heroes.”</p>
<p>“Your mother’s Birdsong, right?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. She’s watching this. She’s watching me. She’s always been hard to please, she won’t be happy I didn’t get first in either of the events.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Carter tilted his head, thinking for a moment. “I mean, you don’t have to please her.”</p>
<p>Lara finally looked at him, confusion clear. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You’re your own person. You do what you want. You don’t have to live up to your parent’s expectations if you’re happy with yourself,” Carter shrugged. “You do wanna be a pro, right?”</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“There you go! That’s the reason to try your hardest, not because you want mommy dearest to be proud of you. You’re a human being, not some robot designed to live up to your mom’s expectations. Your mom doesn’t control your life, you do.”</p>
<p>Lara stared at him like he had told her she was an alien. His mom had never put unreasonable expectations on him so he never felt the pressure that Lara and Bre were feeling (Bre’s pressure might be a lot more healthy), but he had put imaginary pressure on himself at one point. Trying to please others while forgetting yourself was a sure way to spiral. </p>
<p>“Think about it,” Carter said, turning around and starting to walk away. “Don’t forget the reason that <em>you’re</em> fighting. Your mom’s time in U.A. or whatever school she went to is done. It’s time for you to step up and control your life.”</p>
<p>Carter turned the corner before Lara could respond. He was never really good at the whole ‘helpful advice’ thing, giving more sarcastic comments and philosophical quotes. He hoped he had said the right thing to Lara.</p>
<p>Nobody deserves to have standards they can’t reach, he had taught himself that much. When you put the bar so high that you can’t even see it, it’s time to rethink your mindset. You also can’t let the other people set the bar for you. You need to have your own goals and your own expectations of yourself, don’t let other people set the bar where you know you can’t reach.</p>
<p>If he’s lucky, he might be able to catch up on lunch. He doesn’t wanna do the third event on an empty stomach, no matter what it was.</p>
<p>The cafeteria was bustling and for a moment all he could think was that he was back in U.A. with no watchful eyes peering from behind the cameras. He shook his head and grabbed a plate of food, moving to sit with his friend group.</p>
<p>“Oh, hi!” Destiny smiled. </p>
<p>“CJ, dude, where’d you go?” Bre asked.</p>
<p>“Just talked with Lara,” Carter replied, shrugging and eating his food. “She was sulking.”</p>
<p>“Lara? Sulking?” Kimi said. “Are we talking about the same person.”</p>
<p>“Pretty sure,” Carter said.</p>
<p>“You guys excited for the third event?” Destiny asked.</p>
<p>“Fuck yeah!” Kali said. “Watch me win this! ‘Evil quirk’ my ass, I’ll fight and get first place.”</p>
<p>“Good, I’ll count on some competition,” Carter smirked.</p>
<p>~~~ </p>
<p>In the end, it’s a one-on-one tournament. The match-ups were determined by drawing lots. Pandora had been dropped off the tournament entirely with rumors going around saying Aizawa had expelled her for un-hero like behavior. Which, honestly, Carter could see. </p>
<p>Ethan and another kid from class 1-B had ended up dropping out of the tournament round because of Shinso’s quirk, which Carter didn’t entirely understand.</p>
<p>Carter’s first match was up against Shinso. He’s still a little bitter towards him slightly for winning first place when Carter was so close to getting the ten million headband back, but he won’t hold that bad of a grudge. He was just trying to win like the rest of them.</p>
<p>“Carter Laffitte, the kid who teleported to the end, right?” Shinso asked, appearing behind him. Carter jumped and turned around, laughing nervously.</p>
<p>Before he could respond, a glob of water appeared over his mouth. He choked as it fell away. Ethan stood next to him, frowning at Shinso.</p>
<p>“Don’t answer him, Carter,” Ethan said, his uncharacteristically hard. Shinso smirked and chuckled before walking away.</p>
<p>“Why can’t I answer him?” Carter frowned. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what his quirk is, but I remember talking to him one moment and then blacking out. Just- don’t respond to him. Be safe about it.”</p>
<p>“My whole shtick is that I’m a blabbermouth,” Carter deadpanned. “And you’re telling me that if I reply to this guy, I’m fucked? Well, the event was fun while it lasted.”</p>
<p>Ethan raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as he walked away. Carter took that as a chance to analyze the other rankings. He most likely wouldn’t have to face Amelia with her going up against Destiny this round. He’d probably have to fight Lara next round which would be a problem. Kali was fighting Hatsume, which will probably go well for her. Depends on if Hatsume’s actually trying to win. </p>
<p>Bre was fighting Ava. The shapeshifting could be a problem, but if Bre gets Ava covered in slime that eventually hardens, the match could be over quickly. Kimi was going up against Tetsutetsu and Carter had no clue what his quirk was so that’ll be fun to watch. </p>
<p>“Excited?” Kali asked.</p>
<p>Carter jumped and swore. “What is it with people suddenly appearing next to me today?”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Kali grinned.</p>
<p>“Are you excited?” Carter asked. “You’ve seen Hatsume’s gadgets.”</p>
<p>“Carter, how thick are you? You know my quirk.”</p>
<p>“Just saying.”</p>
<p>Kali put an arm on his head, leaning on him. Normally, Carter would’ve told her to bug off and scowled, but right now it was comforting. Fighting Shinso might be the end of the Sports Festival for him. He’s gonna have to watch his mouth.</p>
<p>Hahaha, he’s gonna get his ass kicked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>